


Quatre-mains

by printers_devil



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Biting, F/F, F/M, FE3H Wank Week, Face Slapping, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Masturbation, Multi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Power Imbalance, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/printers_devil/pseuds/printers_devil
Summary: "Ferdie noticed? How embarrassing!""He's very perceptive. However, as the exercise has surely outlived its usefulness....""It's not foryou,"Dorothea said."I'mhaving a wonderful time."-Dorothea teases Edelgard. Hubert gets caught in the middle. Everyone gets off (eventually).Written for Wanksgiving Weekend.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra, Dorothea Arnault/Hubert von Vestra, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71
Collections: FE3H Wanksgiving Weekend





	Quatre-mains

**Author's Note:**

> For Wanksgiving Weekend, squeaking in under the wire, for the distraction/focus prompt. Hey, you know what's super hot? The female warlock uniform. You know what else is pretty hot? Hubert getting slapped. Enjoy.

"It's been more than two weeks, Dorothea. This has gone on long enough, don't you think?" 

"Oh, Edie, if you can't hold out, it's all right to say so." 

"It isn't that." Edelgard swept some of her gleaming white hair over her shoulder. She was sat in Dorothea's lap, her skirts demurely gathered to one side; Dorothea rearranged them, just because she could. "I was merely wondering when you'd tire of the exercise." 

She sounded very commanding and self-possessed for someone who'd been forbidden from masturbating for nearly a month. This had started out as a little game—just how far could a girl who'd eaten garbage on the streets of Enbarr to survive push the Emperor of Adrestia? Pretty far, as it turned out. It had started with blindfolds, and then requests that Edelgard not wear this undergarment or that, and now, here they were. 

When the Emperor—and therefore Dorothea—was in residence at Garreg Mach, audiences were in held the small chamber next to the Cardinal's Room. The chairs were old and rickety, and but Edelgard sat on everything as though it was a throne, up to and including Dorothea. Dorothea had come directly here from training. Edelgard stared calmly, but fixedly, down at the window of skin revealed by Dorothea's practice uniform. If Dorothea had had a bit of foresight, she would have come in the full gremory getup, but it just wasn't practical outside of battle. 

"It's simply," Edelgard began, and then swallowed. "I found my frustration beneficial at first—very useful. But these past few days I've found myself distracted at inconvenient times. Even Ferdinand has noticed." 

"Ferdie noticed? How embarrassing!" 

"He's very perceptive. However, as the exercise has surely outlived its usefulness...."

"It's not for _you_ ," Dorothea said. " _I'm_ having a wonderful time." 

With a _hmm,_ Edelgard went for the hidden buttons at Dorothea's throat and undid them, one by one. 

There was a polite knock at the door. Edelgard paused. 

"Your Majesty," Hubert said, "Count Hevring has arrived at the monastery." After a discreet pause, he poked his dark head around the doorframe. "Dorothea." 

"We're having a meeting, Hubie," said Dorothea. "It's very important." 

"Is this about your little game?" 

"It might be about my battalion!" 

At the sight of the two of them, Hubert's face was completely neutral.

"It might very well be," he said. 

"Oh, just come in before someone sees you." 

Hubert obeyed. He made his bow to Edelgard. Dorothea tilted her head upward, and he leaned over and pecked her on the cheek like she was his ugly maiden aunt, and not Dorothea Arnault, the Mystical Songstress, inspiration to the troops, and, on her good days, the second most beautiful woman in the Empire (after Manuela, whose good looks would never fade). Before he could straighten, Dorothea held him in place by his silly cape's silly little straps and gave him a real kiss. 

Edelgard was pinned between them, helpless for the moment, squirming in Dorothea's lap. Her hands roamed Dorothea's bare shoulders but did not go one inch lower.

"Hubert," Dorothea said into his ear, "lock the door." 

Then she let him go.

"As you wish," Hubert said. 

Edelgard watched him go, then turned to Dorothea, her eyes wide. It hadn't come as a surprise to Dorothea when she'd asked to include Hubert in—whatever this was—and with some trepidation, Dorothea had agreed. One noble was quite a lot, two seemed like a bit much. But Edelgard had known Hubert her whole life. If Dorothea had said no, Edelgard would have chosen him over her, she was sure of it. 

"As you know, Count Hevring has been complaining about our expenditures lately," Hubert said, shedding his cape as he went, tossing it over one of the old suits of armor along the wall. "I've looked into the issues he raised in his last letter. They're either unfounded or minor—a mere pretext for coming to Garreg Mach. The difficulty of buying Alliance grain, for example—" 

He got himself down to his shirtsleeves while he and Edelgard discussed Linhardt's awful father. Dorothea let her mind wander. Fortunately for everyone, Hubert wasn't bad in bed: he had a nice cock, and he was respectful, attentive, and good with his tongue. They made a matching set, the two of them, tall and dark-haired, they would have looked wonderful on the stage together. If Edelgard liked watching Dorothea have sex with him, well, Dorothea was used to performing. If Hubert occasionally broke out into a big, operatic post-orgasm speech about laying waste to Her Majesty's enemies and the three of them striding forth along their blood-soaked path—well. Everyone had their flaws. At least he wasn't a tenor. 

"—and besides," Edelgard was saying, "whatever his true object is, he'll want it less than he wants to keep his position. I have never forgiven him. He serves at my sufferance. Can you—ah, imagine Linhardt staying awake long enough to deal with treasury business?" 

Dorothea had unbuttoned the front of Edelgard's blouse and slid a hand up under her bra to play with her little breasts. She had the cutest nipples, inverted, and they took some coaxing, but for such a reward. Hubert watched unabashedly, one gloved hand fisted in his trouser leg. As a rule, he didn't involve himself in Dorothea's _little games_ , but he did not object to them, either. 

"I certainly can't imagine it," Dorothea said, nuzzling at Edelgard's neck.

"Dorothea, what do you think of Count Hevring?" Hubert asked, rubbing his palm along the ridge of his cock as he watched them. "I find you have a perspective on the nobility I lack."

"He's one of the Mittelfrank's big donors," said Dorothea. She pinched one of Edelgard's nipples contemplatively. Edelgard cried out. "Oh, But I'm sure you knew that. He never came backstage and bothered me or any of my girls, so he has that going for him.”

"Hmm. I'll let him live, then."

It was Hubert. He was only maybe joking. Edelgard's eyes were hazed with arousal, but she managed an approving nod. It was so easy to get caught up in the moment with the two of them, to forget that Hubert did murder people for Edelgard, and that Edelgard's vision of a new world had involved three years of people dying in her name, starting with the professor. But when Edelgard gave herself up so sweetly to Dorothea's commands, and Hubert was on her string, too…. Everything Edelgard touched felt glorious, somehow.

Dorothea eased Edelgard off her lap and stood, guiding Edelgard down by her shoulders into her the chair. Edelgard, with her high-collared white blouse open and one hand holding her deep red skirts pulled up around her thighs, looked like she'd already been fucked.

"What do you think, Hubie?" Dorothea asked, gesturing at Edelgard. "Has the exercise outlived its usefulness? Should I let her touch herself?"

"I'm sure I couldn't say," Hubert said. His ears, where they peeked out from under his hair, were red. "We serve at her pleasure." 

"That's not an answer," said Dorothea. "Don't be so prissy! Come here. Let's give her something to be frustrated about."

She twined her arms around his neck, pulling him to her. He went readily, his hands running up her hips, up her sides, to hold her around the waist. His hands were so cold through the thin wool of her uniform, they startled her out of any reveries she might have fallen into. It had taken a while to loosen him up, but she'd taught him to kiss the way she liked, soft and gentle to start. His grip on her tightened, and he made the very faintest needy noise at the back of his throat, so quiet Dorothea could pretend not to hear it.

But the sound set something off in her today, something that wanted to feel _wanted_. She didn't pretend. She yielded to him—being in charge of everything was so tiresome—let him make the kiss deeper, admitting passing her hands over the span of his back. He eased her mouth open, his hand coming up to take a fistful of her hair and tug, holding her in place.

Dorothea let out a little gasp. Her entire body arched against Hubert's, and his erection pressed into her hip. Before she lost her head, she opened one eye to watch Edelgard watching them. 

With one hand, Edelgard was playing with her own tits, restlessly tweaking her nipples, squeezing them, fine, Dorothea hadn't forbidden that. With the other hand, she pulled her own hair, a match to Dorothea. She looked miserable, wretched with lust. Dorothea savored the moment, fixed it in her mind's eye, then shut her eyes again. 

Hubert backed Dorothea up against—something, a curio cabinet, not gently. With great care, he used the hand in her hair to wrench her head back and press that big nose into the tender skin of her neck, on the precise spot where she'd applied her perfume this morning.

No longer clinging to his back, she groped for the back of his head as he grazed his teeth over the spot. Warlocks and gremories were slow-moving artillery; her uniform's long, tight skirt kept her from spreading her legs wide enough to accommodate him, press him against where she wanted him. She applied herself to undoing the falls of his trousers, grasping him through his underwear. Hubert focused his attention on that spot on her neck, licking and sucking at it.

He paused, stone-hard against her, his breath feathering over her skin. Dorothea opened her eyes to see Edelgard running her hands over her inner thighs, mere inches away from where she was not, by mutual agreement, to touch. Dorothea opened her mouth to tell Edelgard to be a good girl and stop; Hubert sank his teeth into the side of Dorothea's neck.

He _knew_ better than to do that. Before she could think better of it, Dorothea shoved Hubert away and slapped him. He stood before her, face turned to the side, breathing hard, a horrible little grin on his face.

"I've told you," said Dorothea, forcing patience into her voice, "nowhere that my clothes won't cover."

"Hit him again," Edelgard interjected.

Hubert turned his other cheek to Dorothea, but his eyes were on Edelgard. "As my lady commands," he said.

Dorothea hit him again, so hard her palm stung. Edelgard moaned, but she did not touch herself.

"Hubert, please take her uniform off," said Edelgard. "I want to see her."

"Very well," Hubert said. He peeled his gloves off and set them ceremoniously on a side-table. With his face still red from her palms, he reached for the hidden catches that ran up the side of her uniform. Dorothea had been undressed less efficiently by people whose entire job was getting singers in and out of their clothes. When she was stripped to the waist, Hubert steered her around and presented her for Edelgard's approval, as though Edelgard didn't see Dorothea's tits on a daily basis. 

And yet, Edelgard's cold appraisal, paired with her flushed cheeks and damp panties, sent an awful thrill through Dorothea. She'd lost count of the nobles who'd looked at her like she was a nice cut of meat at market. Edelgard and Hubert were better than all of them, most of the time. She'd taken Dorothea under her wing at the Officer's Academy, taken her into her circle of friends; Hubert, for all that he'd only cared about Edelgard, and still did now, had been so usefully menacing when a knight or a fellow student had gotten _ideas_.

"Play with her," Edelgard said now, her hands flat on her thighs.

Hubert bent his head to Dorothea's breasts and did precisely what Dorothea had taught him to. Dorothea gripped his shoulders, watching Edelgard over his head. Edelgard smiled. Hubert dragged her skirt up and got a deft hand between her legs, and Dorothea rode it until she was breathless.

But before Dorothea could come, Edelgard said, "Enough," and Hubert stepped away from Dorothea, leaving her chilled and bereft.

Edelgard said to Dorothea, "I will ask you again: do you think the exercise has outlived its usefulness?"

Dorothea swallowed hard. If she'd known Edelgard would use him against her, she would have taught Hubert a little less well.

"Somehow," she said, "I don't think it has! Hubie, will you touch yourself for me? Edie, you can make yourself come when he's finished with himself."

This was plainly a bit too much for poor Hubert's nerves, because he looked back and forth between the two of them, at Dorothea's bare chest, at Edelgard's bare thighs, for a long, dismayed moment. Then he squared his shoulders, pulled his cock out, and took it in his fist. "With Lady Edelgard's permission," he said, inclining his head to Edelgard.

"For the Goddess's sake, Hubie, just jerk off," Dorothea said. She went around behind him and pulled his already-loose shirt out of his trousers and held him around the waist, pressing her breasts into his back. With a grunt, Hubert began stroking himself. 

Dorothea popped up onto her toes to kiss the back of his neck, to unbutton his shirt slowly and insinuate her hands inside it, to take her turn playing with his chest. See how _he_ liked it. Quite a lot, she knew. When she found and tweaked one of his nipples, he made a low, obscene groan. 

"Dorothea," he said. His hand moved faster. 

"When I tell you to come," Dorothea said, "who are you coming for?"

"I'm—" The noise Hubert let out was guttural. "You," he said, "it's for you." 

It didn't matter whether he meant it or not. She wasn't _like_ the two of them, her dreams were small, she was selfish and grasping, she would seize any scrap of affection she could get and she would not let it go. She slid her hand down Hubert's front and covered the hand on Hubert's cock with hers. 

"Go ahead, then," Dorothea murmured into his ear, then kissed him on the cheek. 

One stroke, two, another, and Hubert's whole body tightened. He made no sound, but Dorothea felt the wetness of his come seep through his fingers onto hers. She forced him to stroke himself through it, and a little past it, until he was trembling and she was satisfied. 

"Well, there you have it, Edie," Dorothea said, more lightly than she felt. " _Now_ you can get off." 

Before Dorothea finished the sentence, Edelgard thrust her hand into her panties. "Hubert," she said, her voice high, her hand working herself furiously, "take care of her, too." 

Hubert nodded. He pulled out a spotless handkerchief and wiped his hand off, replaced it, and guided Dorothea down to the cold stone floor. He looked at her with a strange affection on his face, an affection Dorothea saw mirrored on Edelgard's when she glanced over at her. _You're not like them,_ Dorothea reminded herself, even as Hubert put his head between her legs, and then she was not thinking very much at all. There was Hubert's mouth on her clit, and Edelgard's cries as she came for the first time in a fortnight. 

When it was over, Hubert restored everyone's clothing to its pre-fucking state. Really, if this whole Minister of the Imperial Household thing didn't work out, he'd make a great living as a wardrobe assistant. Dorothea's uniform was re-buttoned and her tits settled where they should be; Edelgard's hair was smoothed, her skirts set back into place without so much as a wrinkle to betray what the three of them had been up to, and Hubert himself looked no more disreputable than usual.

"That was quite nice," Edelgard said, waving Hubert and his spare hairpins away. She was glowing—she was in a far better mood than Dorothea was. She stood on her tiptoes to give Dorothea a kiss. "Perhaps not three _full_ weeks next time, but I think the exercise was resolved to everyone's satisfaction. Hubert, when am I to meet with Count Hevring?" 

"We've missed the appointed time, I'm afraid." 

"Well, he's the one who decided to arrive at Garreg Mach unannounced. Whatever his true aim is, it can wait for my convenience. Make the usual excuses and tell him to take tea with me tomorrow." 

Then, after giving Dorothea another kiss, this time full on the mouth, Edelgard swept out of the room. 

"You'd better catch up, Hubie," Dorothea said, and she hated how frail her voice sounded. "She's—" 

"She does care for you," Hubert said gravely, before Dorothea could finish her thought. "Very much. You're a valuable ally, and you're very much like her, I think." 

"Don't be ridiculous," she replied. She couldn't imagine what he meant by that last part, but she felt a traitorous warmth in her chest at the words. 

"Believe me or don't. It's of no consequence to me." Hubert adjusted his hair one last time. At some point over the past three years, he'd become vain, and it was adorable. "If you'll take dinner with us this evening in the dining hall—if only to keep Ferdinand in his place, you understand. No one cuts him down to size and keeps him there quite like you. I find it admirable." 

Dorothea slid her arm into his. "Oh, if you keep going on like this, I'll think you care for me, too."

"Think whatever you wish," Hubert said, and led her from the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find your pal PD on Twitter at [a_printersdevil](https://twitter.com/a_printersdevil).


End file.
